User blog:Helvian494743/Thoughts on FFC: Abilities
Thoughts on FFC is a series that i've started that thoroughly analyzes a game mechanic in Fossil Fighters: Champions. The topic that I will be analyzing today: Abilities. All of them. Like last time I will be ignoring Fossil Fighters. Sorry for the late post btw. Sorry if the font you see is weird, I copy/pasted it from Notepad. Parting Blow Parting Blow is an ability that greatly raises a vivosaur's attack when it is almost dead. At first I thought it was a relatively bad skill because you can only use it once, but combined with a vivosaur with Law of the Jungle, it can be a valuable part of ones strategy of you stress the main attacker a lot. Other than that there is not much strategy to Parting Blow, other than being somewhat usefull if your enemy confuses you into using Law of the Jungle, or if you just happen to live with 1-10 LP left. Auto LP Recovery Auto LP Recovery is a somewhat rare ability that recovers some LP every turn. The more LP the vivosaur has, the more it will recover. So, the more damage you take, the less effective Auto LP Recovery will be, so use Silver Bodies on them. The game suggests a srategy where with Mammoth, using Sacrifice to heal an ally, then using Auto LP Recovery to heal back up. But Mammoth is so frail that it won't get a chance to recover. It's a nice ability to have, but I wouldn't rely on it. Auto Counter Auto Counter is an ability common to vivosaurs with spikes on them, like Spinax. It returns about 1/3rd of the damage dealt to the vivosaur with this ability back to the attacker. It is only activated if the skill used actually touches the vivosaur, so Sizzling Breath will not activate Auto Counter. Auto Counter is, like a lot of abilities, is good to have, but you shouldn't rely too heavily on it Link Link is an ability that activates when a vivosaur is in the SZ. It makes the vivosaur use it's weakest move after a vivosaur in the AZ attacks. It is common with vivosaurs with low LP said, completely ignoring Nigo. I really like this ability, using two Link vivosaurs with a good AZ vivosaur is just amazing. Enflame + Link is also a nice strategy. FP Plus FP Plus is an ability that gives you more FP per a turn. It is common among small/medium vivosaurs. It is really useful if you want to spam a certain skill but it is just over 230 FP. It can be a part of a good strategy if you don't stress the extra FP too much. FP Absorb FP Absorb is an ability that absorbs a lot of FP when a vivosaur attacks the vivosaur with the ability. It is very similar to FP Plus but less reliable. Elemental Boost Elemental Boost is an ability that intensifies Elemental potency, making a Water vivosaur attack a fire vivosaur extremely hard, but taking heavy damage from an air vivosaur. It can be a little risky at times, but works fine if you balance it out. For example, have 1 water vivosaur with Elemental Boost, and have two more Earth Vivosaurs on the same team. It is also good for training vivosaurs. Solo Power Solo Power is an ability that doubles a vivosaur's attack if it is the only vivosaur on the team. I like this ability because you can just use 2 strong vivosaurs all battle, and when they die, the one vivosaur you have left, has solo power. Cerato and Carno use this ability really well because if they are close to death, they can use Law of the Jungle to regain LP, so you can try to make them be the last on the Field. This combined with Parting Blow can be a powerful strategy. Position Lock Position Lock is a rare ability that prevents your team from being rotated by the enemy team. It is really helpful if you are paranoid about being subject to an Excite + Rotation tatic. It doesn't work on slippery ice though, so that's depressing. Quicken / Harden / Counter Plus These three abilities make the vivosaur that has them enter battle with their respective status effect. It is a nice thing to have, but vivosaurs with them usually are fast, so it is kind of wasted. Better than nothing, though. Enflame Plus S Tonzilla still sucks. Resurrect Resurrect is an ability to [[Z-Rex]] that makes it come back after two turns. This is a really powerful ability because it can give you a ton of FP and lets you maximize Z-Rex's usefulness. Now lets go on to the abilities that punish powerful vivosaurs Sleepy Sleepy is an ability similar to the Quicken, Harden, and Counter Plus ability that makes Nigo and Tanstro enter battle with gold sleep applied. As much as it is a little annoying, Nigo and Tanstro aren't heavily effected by it, and are still very powerful. Berserker Okay, RED went overboard on this one. If it wasn't enough for poor Hopter to have terrible support effects, they had to stick this ability to him. Berserker is an ability that makes Hopter become uncontrolable when it's LP is below 50%. If using Hopter, I would seriously stick a vivosaur with strong support effects with him, aswell as a vivosaur with a healing skill. Make sure to give Hopter a Gold fossil before battle, too. So that was my thoughts on all of the abilities in FFC, sorry if I didn't have much things to say about some of them, and sorry it was a week late. Next week I will cover Law of the Jungle and Sacrifice. See you soon. Category:Blog posts